1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electronic device and a method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a thin film transistor and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of technology, miniaturization of electronic components has become a trend. Certainly, thin film transistors also have no exception. In the conventional technique, a thin film transistor includes a gate, a source, a drain, an etch stop layer and a channel. Therein, the source and the drain belong to the same layer and respectively on two sides of the channel, the gate overlaps the channel, the etch stop layer has two contacts for exposing an upper surface of the channel, and the source and the drain are respectively filled in the contacts to contact with the channel. However, the presence of the contacts leads the channel in retaining an area to be exposed from the contacts, which is unfavorable for reducing the size of the thin film transistor.